Falling In Reverse
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U Regina Mills is just starting college and things are not going well, so she decides to let loose in a bar one night.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dedicated to DeshayForever, this is the result of what happens at 4am in the morning when you're bouncing ideas about OQ lol.**_

Regina Mills was in her first year of law school at Columbia University in New York, she was studying to become a lawyer. She had graduated top of her class at a private school and was a very devoted student. But with college it was a whole new ballgame for her, her first week there was tough on her, a few of professors were quite crass with her. She was beginning to feel out of her league here, but she had never been one to just give up and she was not about to start now. That was what had her at the student library now, studying for an exam tomorrow morning.

"Still in the books I see?" a male voice said as she turned around to see Graham, a student in her Criminal Courts and Judicial Processes class. He seemed to be having no trouble in that class and that was the one she was currently studying for.

"I see you are finished studying," Regina said as she saw that he was leaving the library.

"See you haven't," Graham said. "I'm actually going to the the student bar to have a few drinks. You should come with me and have a few, it might do you good."

"No thank you," Regina said as she returned back to studying her book.

"You know if you keep your head in that book, then life is going to pass you by," Graham said as he turned and walked away.

Regina's anger was beginning to get to her, she had worked so hard in school to be top in her class. And here she was struggling for the first time in her life, and now to be told how she was letting her life just go by without her?

"Fine!" She slammed her book down and went to her dorm to change quickly, her room mate was out with her boyfriend for the evening. Regina went to her closet and pulled out a skin tight black dress and black pumps. She was going to have a few drinks and let loose for the first time in her life. She got into her car and headed to the bar and went immediately to the bar, and waited on the bartender so she could get his attention. She could only see him from the side, but as soon as he turned he took her breath away. He was profoundly handsome, he was about five foot, eleven inches and had stunning blue eyes, hair was light brown. He was wearing dark jeans and a white tee shirt.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked as he approached her.

Regina was trying to form words, but nothing was coming out at the moment. She felt like she was drowning in his blue eyes.

"Ma'am?" he tried again.

"What? Oh I'll have an apple martini," Regina finally stammered out.

"I'll need to see your ID first," he said.

"I'm twenty-one, so just get me a drink," Regina said as she batted her thick eyelashes at him and for good measure she let her tongue lick her lips, pulling her lips with her teeth for extra affect.

"Sure you are," he said back to her.

"Well you can't be much older," Regina said.

"I am actually twenty-one and in my last year of law school," he said.

"Look, are you going to get me my drink or not?" Regina asked.

"Sure," he said as she smiled lightly, thinking things were finally going to go her way. "when you're about three years older." he said as he walked away from her. She was furious, she turned from the bar and saw Graham over at a table. She quickly strolled over to him, and upon seeing his look of surprise, she smiled and sat down beside him.

"Regina? Wow, I have to say I'm impressed," Graham said. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Yes, please," Regina said as Graham got up and got her a drink. An hour later she had several drinks in her system, and she felt completely tipsy. She had been enjoying her night with Graham, when she heard that infuriating bartender call out last call.

"Can I get you one more?" Graham asked as she nodded as she took another swig of her drink. When he left she heard a old song come on, she finished her drink and got up on the table and started dancing to it. A few seconds a few of the men in the bar, were around her table and enjoying watching her dance.

Robin Locksley, the bartender heard the cat calls and looked to see what was causing a commotion and saw the dark brunette from earlier, who had been trying to get a drink from him. He saw that she looked drunk, he knew this would not end well.

"Hey Killian, cover for me," Robin called out to his fellow bartender and friend.

"Got it!" Killian said as Robin made his way over to the table.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Robin asked as he looked up at Regina on the table.

"Go back to your job and leave me alone," Regina said as she continued to dance, he watched the way the other men were enjoying the sway of her hips.

"Give me your keys, you've had too much to drink obviously," Robin said.

"Take your candy ass back over to the bar," Regina said as she turned away from him sharply, but in the process she missed her step and started to fall backwards, right into Robin's arms. He caught her easily and carried her to a back room where he could get her sobered up.

"Put me down!" Regina said as he sat her on a couch in the room.

"You need some coffee," Robin said as he poured her a cup of coffee.

"No, I need another drink," Regina said as she tried to stand but Robin placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her in a sitting position.

"You're not going anywhere until you're sober," Robin said as she rolled her eyes and started drinking the coffee, after three cups, she tried to stand but was light headed and Robin caught her and picked her back up in his arms.

"Fine, I'll just drive you to your dorm myself. You'd be too much temptation to any man right now," Robin said as he carried her to his car, and placed her in the backseat. Once he was in the driver's seat he turned to ask her which dorm was hers. Only to see she was passed out cold.

"Great, just great," Robin sighed loudly. He had no choice but to take her to his apartment. He drove the ten minute drive, carrying her up into his apartment. He somehow got the door unlocked with her out cold in his arms, he placed her on his bed and removed her shoes and just threw the duvet over her.

"You'll just have to sleep if off for tonight," Robin said as he looked down at her. "When you're not trying to sass me, you're actually quite stunning." He turned and went to the bedroom door, he turned off the lights, leaving on one small one at his desk in case she woke up during the night. He went to the couch and laid down on it, rubbing his eyes as he let sleep start to take over him.

Regina woke up the next morning, stretching but then grabbed her head as her head was pounding. "What the hell happened?" She was quite hungover and she felt like she had been run over by a semi. She sat up and immediately regretted it, as the room shifted. She cracked open her eyes and looked around the room, not recognizing her dorm room at all. She got out of the bed, and opened the bedroom door quietly. She saw no sign of anyone else in the apartment, she grabbed her shoes and was in the process of heading to the door when it opened up in front of her.

"Good morning, well it looks like sleeping beauty has finally woken up," Robin said to a stunned Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

"You, you're the stubborn bartender from last night," Regina said as the images of the previous night came crashing back into her mind. She saw flashes of herself trying to get a drink from him and him refusing to do so.

"I'm the stubborn one? Milady, you might want to look in the mirror some day," Robin said as he sat down the two cups of coffee. "Here, I thought you might need this."

"How do I know there's not something in that?" Regina asked.

"Milady, if I wanted to take advantage of you I had all last night to do so," Robin clarified. Regina nodded her head and grabbed one of the coffees, she took a very long sip from it. Hoping it would wake her up.

"So is this your place?" Regina asked as she looked around the room. From the looks of it, he seemed to be doing pretty good for himself.

"Yes it is, I thought it would be a much safer place for you to stay instead of on top table that you seemed to be so fond of flaunting yourself on," Robin said, why was he getting so angry with her? She wasn't anything to him, except an annoyance from last night.

"I do not flaunt myself, I'm not like that," Regina said.

"Oh really, well I have a good memory and I fondly remember you on the table last night, dancing your cute arse off in front of all those men, who I promise you would not have acted as I did last night," Robin said as in Regina's mind, the dancing came back to her.

"Oh god," Regina said as she put her hands over her face as she was quite embarrassed by the images in her mind.

"It was quite the show. You might want to try taking up a job as a stripper, you seem to have a knack for it," Robin said and immediately regretted his cruel words for two reasons. His behavior in what made him react like this towards this woman? The second was the slap he received, but deserved to his left cheek. For a little woman, she sure packed a good slap in her.

"How dare you!" Regina said rather loudly.

"I apologize for my poor choice of words, you just get under my skin for some reason," Robin said and also regretted those words as the image of her exactly like that flashed through his mind, her under his skin. Cool it Locksley he said internally.

"I know the feeling," Regina said as she rolled her eyes at him. It took her a moment to think of his earlier words, he fondly remembered her dancing on the table? He thought she had a cute arse?

"Finish your coffee and I'll drive you back to your dorm," Robin said as she drunk another sip, and preceded to almost choke on it.

"Oh shit!" Regina coughed out.

"What's wrong? Too hot for you?" Robin asked.

"I'm late for my exam! Shit!" Regina said as she started running out of his apartment.

"Wait a minute..wait I don't even know your name," Robin said as he ran to follow her. He learned something else about her, she sure was fast. He caught the back of her making her way to a taxi.

"Hey! Wait!" Robin yelled as he ran to follow her, but it was too late, the taxi was pulling away from the curve.

"Damnit," Robin said, now he had no way to find her again. He had no choice but to turn back and go into his apartment. Maybe someone at the bar knew her and could give him her name. But for what? What did he want from her? More of her sass? He smiled as he walked into his apartment, he had to admit she was truly something. If only he could find her again, but with so many students at Columbia was there truly a way to track down this beauty? He grabbed his coffee, as he walked into his bedroom and stopped in his tracks as he realized his mystery woman had left something.

Her purse.

Should he look into it? He only wanted to find out her name, there was no harm in that. His decision made, he opened her purse and found her billfold. He smiled as he saw her driver's identification.

Regina Mills, age twenty. He smiled as he thought of how right he had been with her being underage last night in the bar. His instincts had served him well. He had her name and also her student ID which told him which dorm she was in. He would have to pay a visit to the Carman dorm later, he had an eleven o' clock class that he needed to be getting ready to go. And who knows maybe he'll see Regina on his way to class.

Regina arrived at her dorm in such a rush, she saw the way people were looking at her, but at the moment she didn't care. Thankfully the taxi driver had been understanding, because she didn't have her purse, she had no idea where it was. She had promised to pay him, after getting his information she had darted out of the cab and ran into the dorm. She flew open the door to her dorm room, and started undressing before the door was even completely closed. She changed in a matter of seconds and was out the door again and off to her ten o clock class.

SHIT, she was going to be late by a matter of minutes, thanks to that damn bartender. But how could she really blame him, when it was her own fault that she had been out last night, drinking of all things in the first place? She made it to her class room door, and quietly opened it, already dreading what was to come.

"Ah, Ms. Mills, it's nice of you to grace us with your presence," Mr. Moore stated as she cringed and sat down in her seat. She luckily had not missed the beginning of her test and was filling out the required information, when she felt someone watching her, she turned to her left and saw that it was Graham, smiling at her and he winked at her as well. Great, just great, she thought. He must be remembering last night's fiasco. She concentrated on the exam, but as she was about halfway through it, she kept remembering the bartender's face, his blue eyes. His...shit she didn't even know his name. Great Mills, that's just great.

After the exam was over, and Regina was pretty sure she had failed it in flying colors, she headed to her next class.

"Hey, Mills, wait up," Graham said as he came up beside her.

"What now Graham?" Regina asked.

"I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed your company last night," Graham said as Regina stopped in her tracks, causing Graham to as well.

"You enjoyed me being drunk last night," Regina said as she watched him laugh and she continued to walk.

"Well, I have to admit that was quite the dance on the table last night," Graham said.

"I'm never going to be able to live this down," Regina said.

"Regina, it was quite the performance. But I have to ask, where did you go?" Graham asked as Regina looked at him before answering. "I looked for you but there was no sign of you."

"Someone took care of it last night," Regina said as she remembered the bartender.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Graham asked as Regina stopped in her tracks again.

"Him," Regina said as she pointed to where Robin was talking with a few people. "I can't face him again, I'm too embarrassed to."

"Well isn't your next class in that direction?" Graham asked.

"Yes, crap," Regina said.

"Well, there's no way to get there without passing him by," Graham said.

"Well maybe if you walk with me, he won't approach me," Regina said as she grabbed his arm and together they started towards her next class. They were almost to the steps of the building when Robin, turned and saw Regina. He excused himself from the people he was talking to and made his way towards her.

"Great," Regina mumbled under her breath.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," Robin said as he stood in front of her.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" Regina asked.

"Why should I? When you're so much fun," Robin said.

"Well we should be going," Regina said as she grabbed Graham's arm.

"Regina," Robin said causing Regina to stop.

"How did you know my name?" Regina asked.

"You left your purse back at my apartment," Robin said as he sized up Graham. "In my bed in particular."

"You are quite a crude man," Regina said.

"It seems that is the type you like," Robin said.

"Oh really?" Regina asked as Robin just smirked at her, she then boldly grabbed Graham by his shirt and proceeded to kiss him full on the lips, in front of not just Robin but anyone who happened to be passing by. She heard a few whistles as she kissed Graham, but that didn't stop her from continuing. She was sending a message to this irritating man once and for all. Suddenly she ended the kiss and for good measures, she wiped her lipstick off of Graham's lips and headed to her next class, leaving both men standing there.

"Well, I can't say when I've had such a wonderful morning," Graham said as he walked away, leaving a fuming Robin. Robin hated to admit it but he was green with jealously at the kiss he had just witnessed.

"Ah, what is this woman doing to me?" Robin asked as he turned and also headed to his next class. He was halfway there when he remembered, he still had her purse. He smiled as he started to make plans for the afternoon, he would be paying Ms. Mills a visit later.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N-I wrote this chapter, pissed after tonight's episode, well the last two minutes of it anyways.**_

As the day wore on Regina was so tired, she was still suffering the after effects of the hangover from last night. She just wanted to get to her dorm and crash for the evening. When she arrived, she saw again that her room mate was out, which today was a great thing. She threw her books on her desk, grabbed an ice pack and laid down on the bed. Just an hour she thought, please just one hour of peace and quiet.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on her door, Regina groaned as she started to get off the bed, but obviously wasn't moving fast enough as the knock sounded again, only this time more louder.

"Keep your shirt on!" Regina said as she pulled the door open widely, and instantly regretted it. "Oh great, just what I need."

"What's the matter? Head still throbbing from your wild night last night?" Robin asked. "Oh, and as far as the keeping my shirt on, I can do that or not do that."

"Is there a point to this visit?" Regina asked as she rolled her eyes at him, and regretted it instantly as her head starting pounding more.

"I think you forgot something, _in my bed_ remember?" Robin asked as he held her purse for him. She made a grab for it but he moved it out of her reach just in time. "Now just hold on a minute."

"So I take it this is how you found me? You went through my purse didn't you?" Regina asked.

"I had no other ways of finding you since you ran out on me this morning, remember?" Robin asked.

"Can I have my purse back now?" Regina asked clearly irritated. Why couldn't he just give her, her purse back and leave?

"All in good time. So tell me, what is the status between you and Graham Hunter?" Robin asked. He knew a little about the man, but he wanted to know about his relationship with Regina more than anything.

"Its none of your business," Regina said as she made another useless grab for her purse.

"Are you embarrassed to be with him?" Robin asked, trying to get under her skin enough to get the truth out from her about the other man.

"No! Graham is a good man," Regina said as she saw something in his eyes. She smiled as she continued. "He's a _real good_ man in fact, if not the best."

"Is that so? Well maybe you should broaden your horizons," Robin said not even trying to stop the jealously coming from his mouth.

"And just who did you have in mind about broadening my horizons?" Regina asked as she took two steps to be right there in front of him, only inches away from him. "You?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But why don't you give it a shot?" Robin asked as he inhaled her perfume, light and floral.

"You? You actually think I would go out with you?" Regina asked.

"I think you want to," Robin said, rather confidently.

"What makes you say that?" Regina asked.

"Because of the way you flirted with me last night, trying to get me to give you some drinks. You were clearly sober before," Robin said.

"So what? I flirted more with Graham last night, and today as a matter of fact," Regina said.

"Well last night you had been drinking when you were flirting with him. And as far as today, well you were only doing that to get back at me," Robin said.

"You're a cocky piece of work you know that," Regina said.

"That may very well be true, but I also still have your purse," Robin said.

"What's it going to take for me to get it back?" Regina asked.

"Friday night," Robin said.

"What about Friday night?" Regina asked.

"There's a party at the bar this Friday, I would like to take you with me," Robin explained.

"I'm not going on a date with you," Regina said.

"No? Well alright then," Robin said as he turned and started to leave.

"Wait!" Regina said as she chased after him. "Fine, fine I'll be at the party then, what time?"

"It starts around eight," Robin said.

"Fine, I'll be there at eight," Regina said.

"I look forward to seeing you there," Robin said.

"Now can I have my purse back please?" Regina asked.

"Yes, you may," Robin said as he gave a mock bow as he handed her the purse. She grabbed it and headed back into her room. "Can't wait to see you." Robin said as her door slammed behind her. He chuckled as he turned and left the dorm.

"That's what you think," Regina said as she started to make plans.

The next day passed quickly, and before Regina knew it, it was Friday evening and she was on her way to the student bar again. And oh was Robin Locksley going to be in for quite the surprise when he saw her. She was dressed in a skin tight red dress this time. She entered the bar and saw him standing there. He saw her and started to smile and slowly made his way over to her.

"Well, I must say you do look stunning," Robin said. He had been thinking about her since he had left her dorm the other day, and seeing her standing here tonight, knowing she was going to be his date, well there were no words he could think of at the moment.

"Thanks," Regina said.

"Shall we?" Robin asked as he put his arm out for her to take.

"Oh, I think you're misunderstood," Regina said as Robin looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"I don't follow," Robin said.

"You thought I was here with you?" Regina said as she saw Graham making his way to her from her right. He put his arm around the small of her back and pressed her close to him, she in turn put her arm around his waist. "See you around."

And with that, Regina and Graham walked away from him, leaving a fuming Robin standing still.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin walked over to the bar, and had a seat at it. He had a drink in his hand as he watched Regina, with Graham. Robin wasn't stupid, he knew Regina was just doing all of this to upset him and make him jealous. Well she was suceeding on both levels. Here he was jealous of another man over a woman, he had only met a few days ago. He watched the way that Regina and Graham interacted, and he deducted that while Graham was interested and attracted to Regina, Regina had no signs that she reciprocated anything back Graham.

While Regina was at Graham's side, she found herself looking at Robin. She watched the way his gaze stayed focused on her and Graham, well more her than Graham. She was smiling inward at how she had accomplished what she set out to do. Knocking Mr. Locksley back a few pegs, would do him some good.

"Enjoying your little game?" Graham asked as he kept his arm on her waist.

"You agreed to go along with it," Regina said.

"Yes, yes I did," Graham said.

"Do you regret it now?" Reigna asked.

"Having a gorgeous woman glued at my side for the evening? Hmm let me think," Graham said with a smile. "Now having a certain bartender looking like he would like nothing more than to take me outside for a fight? Hmm, he's not one to mess around with I think."

"What do you know about him?" Regina asked.

"Well we don't go in the same circles, but from what I know about him, he's quite determined, top of his class. All the professors love him," Graham said. "And the man has you in his sights, Regina."

"Trust me, I know," Regina said. "He has been around me since that awful night the other night."

"Awful for who? I quite enjoyed the dancing," Graham said.

"I'm sure you did," Regina said. "I for one would perfer to forget it."

"Especially the next morning I'm sure," Graham said.

"I'm not sure I'll ever live that one down," Regina said.

"Oh come on, Regina it was quite the night," Graham said.

"Says the person who wasn't brought home by some strange man, only to wake up in his apartment, his bed in particular," Regina said.

"I have a feeling it won't be the only time you're there," Graham said rather confidently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina asked.

"I mean, if those looks we've been receiving mean anything, than that man is determined to have you in his bed, and not just sleeping this time," Graham said.

"Well he might be determined, but that doesn't mean he's going to get me there," Regina said as she looked over at Robin, who had a certain look in his eyes. Regina decided to turn this up a notch. "Dance with me, Graham." Graham smiled as he knew what she was up to and together they headed for where some other couples were dancing. Regina started moving her hips seductively, her hands were above her head, swaying to the slow, sexy song. Graham, for his part, was playing the role perfectly, moving along with her. Regina could feel a certain man's gaze digging into her back, and she then turned and backed up against Graham, who put his hands on her waist as she danced basically against him. She locked her gaze with Robin's, who was trying his best to stay in his seat.

Robin had thought he was jealous before, but now it only intensified upon seeing Regina dancing like that with Graham. _Damnit_, it should be him dancing with her like that. Robin took another shot of his drink, he had never acted like this with another woman before. And not one he didn't really know, but finding everything out about her was high on his list, two was breaking Graham's hands from Regina's body. The other thing he felt like doing was taking Regina over his knee and spanking her for making him feel like this.

Finally the song ended and Regina excused herself to go to the bathroom, Robin watched her head that way and saw his chance. He was several steps behind her and as she went into the women's bathroom, so did he. His entrance was not planned but seeing the other women just staring at him, made him rethink this idea of his.

"Regina," Robin said as Regina turned around to look at him.

"Can't you read? This is the women's bathroom," Regina said.

"I wanted to talk to you," Robin said. "And if I had to follow you in here, then so be it."

"What on earth do you have to say to me now?" Regina asked.

"You're trying to make me jealous over your boy toy out there," Robin said.

"Boy toy? I'll have you know Graham is more than that," Regina said.

"Oh? And what else is he to you?" Robin asked as they were finally alone in the bathroom as the other women had left the room.

"That is none of your business," Regina said. "What does it matter to you who I see?"

"Can you honestly look me in the eyes and say you don't feel or see this spark between us?" Robin asked. In those words he was admitting to himself that there was truly something there between them.

Regina tried to reply, but surprisingly she could not find the words to deny his words. Damn this man! He had completely turned her into a silly teenager with their first crush. Granted she was still in her later teens, but she had matured early, had been top in her class.

Robin captured both her hands in his and very slowly folded them behind her back, bringing her into intimate contact with his tall frame. A shiver rippled through her as her breasts pressed against his broad chest, her slender legs trapped against the strength of hard, masculine thighs. She tried to wriggle free, then gasped as she felt the stirring of his mighty body and its blatant masculine sign of passion.

A mixture of innocent embarrassment and not so innocent helpless heated arousal caused a tide of pink to sweep up over her face. Regina stared up at him and was paralysed by the blinding flame of desire in his eyes, her heart hammering against her chest so hard she could hardly breathe. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before. "What do you think you're doing?" Regina asked, finally finding her voice.

"What I have ached to do since the minute I set eyes on you," Robin declared, and smiled a slow, soft curve of his firm mouth. His head bent and too late she realized exactly what he intended to do. For a split second she thought to resist him, but soon something else took over her. She had been kissed before, not very often, and never like this, was her last conscious thought.

The sexy male scent of him filled her nostrils, a hot liquid sensation flowed through her body making her breasts tingle, and heat pool at junction of her thighs, and his mouth! His mouth moved on hers between a soft, sensual pleasure, his tongue darting between parted lips, gently then fiercely plundering the hot, sweet interior in an erotic, wonderful kiss that quickly flared out of control.

Robin groaned in the back of his throat and, freeing her hands, he slipped his own firmly around her waist, holding her in intimate contact with his hard body.

Regina felt his other hand sweep up under her breasts and cup the aching fullness in his palm. Her slender body arched into him as his thumb stroked across the tip of her breast, bringing the tender nipple into a rigid peak against the fabric of her dress causing her to let out a soft, sensual moan come out.

Robin lifted his head, taking a deep breath. Gods! The girl was dynamite, he had come perilously close to forgetting where he was, and that had never happened to him before. He needed to tread warily and wrapping his arms around her, he hugged her. "I knew it would be like this between us." He stepped back and released her.

Regina gazed bemusedly up at him. She lifted a hand to her full lips. "You...we..." she stammered. She couldn't say kissed, she didn't have the breath. Robin Locksley; this incredibly attractive, virile man had kissed her, touched her. It felt more as if she had been hit by lightning.

"Us, you mean," Robin amended throatily. He couldn't believe he, no they had kissed in the ladies room of a bar. Granted it was a very nice restroom, but still. He ran a soothing hand up and down her spine. Then, cupping her face in his strong hands, he smiled into her eyes and gently kissed the tip of her nose.

"It was only a kiss," Regina finally manage to speak almost steadily, embarrassed by her headlong capitulation in his overpowering male sexuality.

His blue eyes hardened on her slight, tense frame with a narrow intensity that made her shiver. "Don't pretend with me, Regina. The sexual chemistry between us is intense, you know it..accept it, and I promise you won't be disappointed."

Their eyes met and meshed and something indefinable passed between them.

"You're arrogant," Regina said as she moved from his arms.

"I might be, but remember you kissed this arrogant man," Robin said.

"You would have to remind me of this wouldn't you?" Regina asked as she walked up over to the bathroom counter and looked into the mirror.

"Well I for one thoroughly enjoyed it. Can you say you didn't?" Robin asked as he walked up behind her to look at her, using the mirror to do so.

"No," Regina whispered out. Robin smiled and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slightly.

"Then why don't we get out of here and spend some time together, alone," Robin said as he watched the emotions go over her face, she wanted to that was for sure, but something was holding her back.

"Regina, I'm not asking you to go to bed with me, though I must say you did look great in my bed," Robin said as Regina smiled lightly at the reminder. "I'm just asking for coffee, there is a great cafe just off campus that I thought we might go to."

"Alright," Regina said as she turned around to look at him. "But I have to tell Graham before we leave first."

"Fair enough," Robin said as he thought about the other man. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, why don't I meet you outside in just a few minutes?" Regina asked.

"Don't take too long," Robin said as he kissed her lips once more before leaving the restroom. Regina came out a few minutes later, she found Graham playing darts with some others.

"Graham, can I talk to you?" Regina asked as Graham came over to her.

"What's up?" Graham asked.

"I need to go," Regina said.

"Let me guess, Locksley?" Graham asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, we're going to go have coffee. I'm sorry Graham," Regina said.

"Don't worry about it, just promise me one thing," Graham said.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Make him work for it," Graham said as he gave her butt a smack as she smiled and left the bar, to go find Robin. _Steady Mills, steady._ Regina thought as she walked outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina walked out to see Robin waiting for her, upon seeing her he let out a huge smile, his teeth showing slightly.

"Everything alright? Or do I need to challenge Graham to a duel?" Robin asked as Regina walked up to him, shaking her head at him.

"I think it does someone good to be a little jealous," Regina said.

"Oh? Is that so? So I'm assuming you would be alright if I went and kissed another woman in front of you like you did me?" Robin asked and was rewarded with the look on Regina's face just now. Yep, she wouldn't take a shine to that.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Regina said as she took in several deep breaths. Why was she insanely jealous right now? And of a stupid suggestion?

"Well then let me kindly remind you," Robin said as he brought his mouth down on hers for the second time that night, and for the second time in his life a sesmic shift knocked him sideways.

She tasted of sweet, hot, forbidden longings. He couldn't get enough of her delicious moistness. He fed off her with a greed he hadn't known existed. He savaged her mouth like a hungry beast on a rampage. He fed off her with a greed he hadn't known existed.

It was rapacious. It was primitive. It was raw male lust let off the leash. He hadn't realized how out of control a kiss could get until he thrust through the seam of her lips in search of her tongue. Hers was hot and moist and brazen. It danced with his in a tango that was as sexy as anything he had ever experienced. It shot fireworks off in his head. Desire filled him so tightly he thought he would explode. His teeth scraped against hers. She bit him and he bit back. It only made him want her more.

"Uh guys, I need my car back," a male voice said as Robin pulled away from Regina to find out they were on top of someone's hood of their car. He hadn't even realized it, he quickly got off Regina and helped Regina off it as well. She straightened herself as best she could and together they were off to the cafe Robin had mentioned. On the way over, neither had spoken to one another.

"So, you going to speak to me now?" Robin asked as they sat down with their drinks.

"You do realize we were on top of someone's car, making out just now don't you?" Regina asked.

"So? I don't care that two people who are obviously attracted to one another, show that attraction to the world," Robin said.

"On the hood of someone's car?" Regina asked.

"Would you rather be in my backseat? Or how about my kitchen table? As we've already established, you've already been in my bed...but I'm not objective to us being there together," Robin said with a wink.

"Keep your voice down," Regina said as she looked around the cafe.

"Don't you find it exhausting to fight yourself on this?" Robin asked.

"Only when I'm around you, why do you like to irritate me so?" Regina asked.

"Why do you rise to the occasion?" Robin asked as they both laughed then. "Regina, I want to see you, and quite often. You have made me feel very alive, even if you irritate me when you want to."

"I irritate you? I'm not the one who refused to get me a drink now am I? Nor was I the one who held my purse hostage until I agreed to your demands," Regina said.

"Okay first off, you were not old enough for me to serve you a drink and from the looks of it, you had had way too much that night," Robin said. "Second I only held your purse hostage until you agreed to go to the party tonight, which you took advantage of me and used Graham to make me jealous."

"And on a scale of one to ten, how jealous was you?" Regina asked.

"Ten, to see you at his side was bad enough, but then the kiss you forced me to witness...well I knew then that you had me hooked and you didn't mind it one bit," Robin asked.

"I feel bad for what I did to Graham," Regina said more to herself.

"For him? Do you have any idea how much I wanted to punch him today and tonight?" Robin asked. "Here comes into my life this woman walks in and turns me upside down."

"Likewise," Regina said. "I've been so focused on college, that I haven't even given any thoughts to dating someone. Yet here you are."

"Right, here I am and I hope to be able to stay," Robin said as he moved his arm towards her chair and pulled her around to his side so that they were sitting side by side.

"Great, I'm practically in your lap now," Regina said.

"I can only wish," Robin said.

"Oh I'm sure you've had your share of lap dances already," Regina said, even shocking herself that she uttered those words.

"If I have had any, they hold no memory for me. Though I wouldn't mind one from a certain someone one day," Robin admitted to himself and to her.

"Who knows, maybe if you're lucky you will," Regina said.

"I intend to be very lucky then," Robin said. "But for now, I'll take to be able to take you out on a date Friday night, dinner and say you show me some of those dance moves of yours, or you can give me a private showing?"

"You're hopeless you know that?" Regina said as she rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you what, we'll do your ideal of a date this time, and my idea of a date another time."

"Oh? Are you asking me out?" Robin asked.

"Guilty?" Regina said as Robin chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"So what made you decide to go into law school?" Robin asked.

"I've wanted to be a divorce lawyer since I could remember," Regina said as Robin looked at her with a look of confusion on his face. "My parents were not the best with each other, my mother can be quite controlling and my Father finally found the courage to divorce her years ago after the help of a good lawyer."

"Sorry about that, it must have been hard to grow up in that kind of environment," Robin said.

"Are you parents still together?" Regina asked.

"Yes, going on twenty-five years now," Robin answered.

"How do they do it?" Regina asked.

"They just love one another, they have always worked out their differences, though my mum usually wins," Robin said with a short laugh.

"We usually do," Regina said.

"Just because we let you," Robin said as Regina playfully hit his arm.

"That's right, you keep believing that," Regina said.

"So what time am I picking you up Friday?" Robin asked. He was still with her tonight, but was already anxious to see her again. He was like a moth drawn to the flame, and he wasn't even going to fight it anymore.

"I can be ready around six if that works for you," Regina said.

"I'll be at your dorm around that time," Robin said.

"So where are you taking me?" Regina asked.

"Ah, it's a surprise," Robin said.

"I hate surprised just so you know," Regina said.

"You'll like mine, I promise," Robin said with a smile so big, his dimples show clearly.

"Ass," Regina said lightly under her breath.

"As long as I'm your ass," Robin said as he laughed at Regina's smile.

"So what made you decide to want to be a lawyer?" Regina asked.

"I've always wanted to be a helping hand to someone who has been wronged and not sure who can help them, I want to be that person for them," Robin said as he stared at his drink.

"Sounds like this is very personal to you," Regina said as she saw the look in his eyes. Robin shifted his gaze back to her.

"A good friend of mine, went through a horrible experience and she had no one that could help her back then, she suffered for years because of it," Robin said.

"I'm sorry," Regina said as she took his hands in hers and gave them a good squeeze.

"Enough about the bad stuff, let's get back to when you're going to give me a proper lap dance," Robin said.

"You're obsessed with those, I assume you have spent a time or two in a strip club?" Regina asked.

"Am I on trial?" Robin asked with a tilt of his head.

"Maybe, maybe not. But you're avoiding the question," Regina reminded him.

"Then I guess I'm guilty again," Robin said.

"So you like those kinds of things?" Regina asked.

"Those things? Like you have never been to a strip club?" Robin asked.

"I can neither confirm nor deny," Regina said as she thought back to the time she had snuck into a bar one night, where a bunch of strippers were for the night. It had been one of the most outrageous things she had ever done. She had gotten into a fight with her mother that night and had stormed out and well, she had enjoyed the rest of her evening.

"Let the record show, that the lady refuses to answer the question," Robin said as they continued to talk for the rest of the night, it was going on almost one before Regina and Robin started walking to her dorm. He escorted her to her door, where Regina was standing there facing him.

"So," Regina said.

"So," Robin said back.

"I want to thank you for a good evening," Regina said.

"Thank you for gracing me with your company," Robin said as his lips curved upwards as he captured both of her hands in his and brought her closer to him. Regina felt the brush of Robin's hard male body against her stomach and a flare of heat rushed through her. Her gaze went to his mouth, that beautiful, sinfully sculptured mouth that had already done so much damage to her equilibrium. It was impossible to ignore the way her body reacted to his. His proximity, his touch, even his blue eyes sent an electric jolt of awareness through her. Her breasts rose to sensitive peaks against his chest as he brought her a little bit closer, and then her stomach plunged when he lowered his mouth to hers.

His lips were firm but gentle as they played with hers; a soft press, a lift-off, another soft press and then a slightly firmer, more insistent one. Then his tongue stroked over her bottom lip, making it tingle and fizz with sensation. She opened to him on a soft gasp and her stomach plummeted even further when his tongue masterfully took control of hers. He cajoled it into an erotic duel, leaving her in no doubt who was going to win the sensual war in the end. He'd had her at his mercy from the first moment his lips touched hers. She was boneless within seconds, leaning into him, desperate to feel more of his magical touch...to feel the urgency of his need against hers...to feel the potency of his raw male desire. It made her feel dizzy with longing. The need crept through her like a stealthy opponent on a convert mission. She didn't want to feel so out of control but her body was hungry for every erotic feeling he was tempting her with.

He drove a splayed hand through her hair, tilting her head so he could kiss her deeper and longer, the rough stubble of his jaw scraping along her softer skin. She lost herself in the frenzied fever of his kiss. It was urgent, it was boldly insistent and, with that captivating edge of taboo about it, made her forget about anything for the moment. She was totally in the moment and the moment was all about him and how he made her feel.

His hand went from her head to slide down to the dip of her spine, pulling her against the jut of his erection. It was shockingly, shamelessly intimate. It made every sensible thought fly out of her head. She was suddenly and totally reduced to raw physical need.

His mouth lifted off hers as his gaze drilled smolderingly into hers. "I just want the record to show, that I for one am glad that you came to me at the bar."

"Substained," Regina said as they both laughed once more, before going in for a brief, last, quick kiss.

"I better go, I'm sure you have class tomorrow like I do," Robin said.

"Yes, class," Regina said still trying to get her wits about her. What was it about his kisses had her forgetting everything.

"Goodnight milady," Robin said.

"Goodnight, Robin," Regina said as she went into her room. Regina laid in the bed in a little while, she kept touching her lips where his lips had left hers feeling puffy and well used. She smiled as she thought about how things had esculated between them very quickly. She heard her roommate and her boyfriend in the bed on the other side of the room, making some very distinctive noises. Regina smiled as she imagined she might be making those same noises with Robin if things progressed as they were. She let out a giggle and put her hand over her mouth to smother it.

The last thing she thought about as she drifted off to sleep was a pair of the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. And was quickly falling for...


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the week passed quickly for both Robin and Regina, they spent their free time between classes together. Robin would walk her to her class and she would always make him promise to be there when she got out. They would when both of them had a free hour, spend it either in the cafe, the library, where if you were really careful, you could catch Robin making out with Regina in one of the aisles of the library. One time the librarian had stumbled upon them, instead of causing a scene she smiled and let them continue. She too had been young and in love once as these two appeared. And besides, they were not disturbing anyone else.

Often on Regina's last class of the day, Robin would be waiting for her in the courtyard with an iced coffee for her.

"You are certainly a charmer," Regina said.

"Well, I feel it's only right I buy you a drink," Robin said as Regina smirked at him as they held hands and would often be in the student center where they would spend time together.

Once when Regina knew that her roommate was gone for the night, she snuck Robin in and they started off as innocent but that quickly changed. They had moved to her bed, and Robin was kissing on her, his lips covering hers in a kiss that sent swift sharp shooting arrows of sensation through her. His crushing mouth ensnared hers, capturing her, tethering her in a kiss that was hot and erotic and charged with red-hot passion. She felt it in the way his body was lying over hers. His chest was pressing her down, his pectoral muscles branding her breasts, his taut abdomen imprinting her belly with his unmistakeable arousal. She felt the proud swell of his erection, the thundering pulse of his blood, the surge of his hormones awakening every pore of her body.

She felt a pulse of longing start up deep inside her, a throbbing need that esculated with every movement of his mouth on hers until it totally consumed her. When his tongue demanded entry through the tender shield of her lips her pulse skyrocketed. She felt the hot spikes of longing jabbing at her, making her shift beneath him, her body aching for the intimate closeness of his full possession. A fiery pit of need roared inside her core, making her spine arch to feel him right where she needed him most. It was shameful the way she was almost begging, but she couldn't seem to help it.

He had awakened a torrent of need inside her that, now unleashed, was racing away with a will of its own. She clawed at him with greedy hands, holding him to her, her fingers digging into the tautness of his buttocks through his jeans, pressing him to her aching point of need. His kiss intensified, hot and hard and urgent, even more demanding, his tongue dueling with hers in a passionate showdown that left her breathless and desperate for more. She felt the nip of his teeth as they snagged the fullness of her bottom lip, a shockingly primitive caress that made her spine loosen and her toes curl. She used her teeth the same way on him, spurred on by an instinct as old as time itself, taking his lip, sucking on it, pulling on it, and biting it in little kitten like bites that evoked a deep throaty groan from him.

They had lost track of the time and before either of them knew it, it was two in the morning, Robin had pulled away from her reluctantly.

"You make me forget myself," Robin said.

"Likewise," Regina said as they were both breathless.

"You're making this hard," Robin moaned out as he kissed her cheek once more.

"Isn't that the point?" Regina asked as she moved her hand to where his erection was straining against his jeans.

"You make me very hard, Regina," Robin said as he moved his hips so that she could feel his hard erection quite well. She took his hand and pressed it against her core, letting him rub her, she moved her hips against his hand as she took his lips in another toe curling kiss.

"Mmm," Robin said as he pulled away again. "If I don't stop, I'm going to make love to you tonight."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Regina asked.

"Other than the fact we're in your dorm room? No," Robin said. "But I don't want our first time together to be a rushed lovemaking, when your roommate might come in and we can't sleep in together the next morning."

"So what do you plan on doing about that?" Regina asked.

"Well I was hoping to take you away one weekend, is there a particular weekend that I can steal you away?" Robin asked.

"Uh, how about in three weeks?" Regina asked as she thought that should be a lighter schedule for her.

"Perfect," Robin said as he kissed her lips slowly.

"So where are you taking me?" Regina asked.

"It's a surprise, milady," Robin said.

"Is there anything I need to pack in particular?" Regina asked.

"Just you," Robin said as he moved from the bed, he pulled her up and walked with her to her door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and especially tomorrow evening," Regina said. "And be sure to bring your dancing shoes."

"Be careful going home," Regina said. "And please text me to let me know you made it there safely."

"I will, you have sweet dreams," Robin said as his lips met hers in a tender kiss. He gave her one last look, before turning and leaving her dorm. As promised almost ten minutes later she received a text telling her he was home safe.

The next evening Regina had just finished looking at herself in the mirror again, when there was a knock on her door. She went to the door and opened it to see Robin in a dark navy blue shirt and a pair of relaxed pants. The blue brought out the blue in his already knee weakening look.

"You look beautiful," Robin said as he gave her a single red rose.

"You clean up good yourself," Regina said as she took the rose and placed it in water and together they left the dorm and headed to his car.

He took her to a restaurant Regina had heard about but never expected to visit. It was very expensive, part club, part cafe. After several minutes she relaxed. She certainly wasn't the most outrageously dressed woman there by any means. In fact, she was one of the more conventionally garbed.

What she hadn't expected was the attention. Robin was clearly as well known here as on their college campus. After the third expensively dressed couple had stopped at their table, been introduced, and bubbled with enthusiasm and very cultered vowels at seeing him, she looked at him, lean and assured, sexy in a way that undermined her carefully constructed defenses, and asked on a light note of provocation, "Do you know everyone in the restaurant?"

"A lot," he returned, his tone as casual as hers. "I come here quite often."

"That's a very stubborn look," Robin said softly.

"Regina's long lashes quivered. "I'm a very stubborn person," she returned.

"But not tonight. Tonight you don't have to be stubborn. Do you want to dance?" Robin asked.

"Not just now," Regina said, so that instead they ordered their food and continued to chat. Robin picked up his glass and titled it so that the wine glowed crimson as the robes and passions of ancient emperors. Lights edged Robin's features with gilt, throwing into high relief an arrogant line of nose, hard angles of jaw and cheekbone, the compelling statement of proudly poised head and clear blue eyes. He was far too attractive, Regina thought with a sudden stifled anticipation and he knew it. That knowledge was apparent in his confidence, in the disturbing aura of leashed strength that surrounded him. They ate their food as soon as it arrived, Robin even had her try some of his and vice versa.

"Dance?" he said, his voice allaying the apprehension that chilled along her spine.

Another sort of misgiving tightened her skin. The memory of those moments when he had held her and kissed her, when strong arms tightened around her and she had been pressed against the lean hardness of his body,was never far away.

"Yes," she said brightly.

He danced stylishly, with a controlled animal grace. For once, Regina let herself go without having anything to drink. Most of all she loved to dance in a skirt, getting a sensual pleasure from the fluid swirl and play of the material about her legs. Robin seemed to be enjoying it as well. When the music swung straight into another tune, slow and sensuous this time, Robin pulled her into his arms and held her firmly but not too closely. Regina was breathing heavily from the previous dance, her chest lifting, the air coming hotly between her lips. With every breath, her breasts brushed against him.

"You dance superbly," he said into her ear. "Graceful as a cat, and plenty of energy."

"It's the hair," she said prosaically, trying to set him at a distance, trying to banish the secret thrill his compliment gave her. "It has all the energy. One of these days I'll get it cut short."

"It would be a sin," Robin said.

What would making love with Robin be like? She had only had one partner before, her first love but they had not made it. They had only been intimate a few times, and it had not been the best experience of her life.

"What are you thinking?" Robin asked after a few moments of silence between them. He used his hand that held hers to tilt her chin so that he could search her face with those perceptive eyes.

Her lashes kept him at bay. "Just enjoying the music," she said easily.

His speculative scrutiny was different to parry. Regina compelled her face to remain bland, faintly enquiring, her thin brows raised just enough to the right height, her expression placid.

"Liar," he said, the golden stars gleaming with something that was certainly calculation, but he let her chin go, and resumed normal dancing grip.

A soundless sigh of relief escaped Regina's lips.

"You say more in your silence than most people do when they talk," he said, his voice slow and smooth as cream. "Why no boyfriend, Regina?"

"I'm too busy," Regina answered.

"Too busy for a man?" Robin asked. "Have you always been too busy for one?" He asked and his question had a double meaning and she knew it.

"No, I've had a lover before," Regina said.

"I don't think you have from that answer," Robin said.

"What's that mean?" Regina asked.

"It means, that while you may have had sex, you haven't had a true lover," Robin said rather confidently.

"Oh, and I suppose you're an expert?" Regina asked.

"I've had no complaints," Robin said.

"You're still an arrogant ass," Regina said.

"As long as I'm yours," Robin said as he took her hands and placed them on his firm ass then, Regina had her hands around his neck as they continued to dance.

"Want to come to my place for a cup of coffee?" Robin asked.

"I would love to," Regina said. They left the restaurant and headed to Robin's where they sat on the couch and he quickly pulled her into his arms where he proceeded to kiss her passionately. As he was kissing her, Robin knew he was also falling in love with her. He knew he would have to tell her soon, hopefully the weekend he took her away.

"So I take it we're not doing anything other than touching and kissing?" Regina asked.

"I take it you're a little anxious?" Robin asked.

"Like you're not?" Regina asked.

"Guilty," Robin answered as he started to kiss her again. An hour later he had her back at her dorm and she told him good night. As Regina was in the bed that night, she knew she had to go to the clinic tomorrow to see her doctor, she would have to get a stronger set of birth control just to be on the safe side.

Because the way things were with them, in a few weeks they would be intimate with one another, and she was looking forward to it, but she also was a little anxious about it.


	7. Chapter 7

The weeks passed with Robin spending as much time as possible with Regina, they spent many nights together. Robin took her out to dinner, and also took her to the movies. A few nights they spent much time in either, Robin's apartment or Regina's dorm room, spent many a hour making out but not letting it get too out of hand.

It was the day before they were due to leave to go on this trip that Robin had planned for Regina, she had tried a few times of getting the surprise out of Robin but he was not having it. They were in currently in the school's food court, having their lunch together.

"Come on, Robin just a little hint?" Regina asked as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"No hints, and that is not going to work," Robin said as he enjoyed Regina's attempts to get it out of him.

"No? Hmm well let's see if I can turn it up a notch then," Regina said as she moved her hand to rest on Robin's upper thigh, she moved it up slowly, till it was right over his crotch area, letting her hand pat it lightly.

"Regina," Robin moaned out lightly as he looked around the food court.

"Yes, Robin?" Regina said, knowing exactly what she was doing to him.

"You're not playing fair," Robin said.

"So? Your point?" Regina asked.

"I'll give you my point very soon," Robin said with a full double meaning to her.

"I'm looking forward to it," Regina said as she leaned in closer to him, her mouth only inches from his. "So about our trip?" Regina let her hand rub him lightly through his jeans, Robin's eyes closed as he enjoyed what her hand was doing to him.

"Well Regina, I have to hand it to you," a male voice said as Regina jumped and turned around to see Graham standing there. Did he know what her hand had been doing at that moment?

"What's that Graham?" Regina asked as she heard Robin murmuring under his breath.

"I said, I have to hand it to you, you look good with someone on your arm," Graham said as he looked at Robin who wasn't exactly looking at Graham in the best light.

"Yeah well, I'm sorta partial to him," Regina said as she looked at Robin, who just smiled at her.

"And to think, all I had to do was give you a few drinks for him to pay some attention to you," Graham said.

"That's not exactly true," Robin said. "She has had my attention since she came up to the bar to get a drink from me."

"Tried to get a drink from you," Regina reminded him playfully.

"Yes, well that didn't work out too well for you now did it?" Robin asked.

"So I was wondering if you two would like to go out for dinner tomorrow night? I've been set up on a blind date and was wondering about you two tagging along." Graham said.

"Sorry, but I'm stealing this one away for the weekend," Robin said as he looked down at Regina.

"Ah, well perhaps another time," Graham said as he nodded to them both, then left them in the food court.

"So where are you stealing me to?" Regina asked.

"I've done told you, that you can't get it out of me," Robin said.

"If I had more time, I think I very well could," Regina said as they finished eating their food. Robin walked Regina to her dorm, and they were standing at her door. Robin was holding her hand in his.

"I'll pick you up at your dorm around one tomorrow, if that's alright with you?" Robin asked.

"I'll see you then," Regina said as Robin bent his head, and his lips parted hers deeply and sensuously. His arms came around her, and tightened around her, crushing her breasts fiercely against his hard chest. When the long kiss ended, they were both breathless.

"I can't wait to have you all to myself tomorrow," Robin said as he looked into her eyes, with that look that always made her heart go a flutter.

"What do I need to pack?" Regina asked.

"Throw in a few warm clothes, but also some causal ones, and a nice dress wouldn't hurt," Robin said as he wasn't trying to give too much away.

"You're still being quite vague," Regina said.

"I know, but you still like it," Robin said.

"I like you more," Regina said.

"I feel the same way," Robin said. He had been looking forward to this weekend for weeks now, he couldn't wait till they were together, in every way. It wasn't just about being physical with her, but he was falling in love and he wanted to share that with her. He hoped after their weekend together, that their relationship would take another turn, and develop even more.

The next day as he promised, Robin was knocking on her door to pick her up. Regina smiled as she opened the door.

"You're right on time," Regina said as she pulled Robin in for a kiss. When she would have pulled him in closer, he pulled back.

"If we don't get going, we'll never get away," Robin said as he grabbed her bags and they headed down to his car, and once they were loaded up they took off. Robin drove for several hours. They crossed into Canada, with Regina looking at Robin once she had to give the man her passport for inspection on the border.

"Canada eh?" Regina asked.

"Oui," Robin answered as they continued to drive. Finally Robin pulled up to their destination, it was the Cathedral Mountain Lodge which offered luxurious Rocky Mountain accommodation and was central to all the activities of Banff and Yoho National Parks. Just 15 minutes from Lake Louise, Alberta, it sat in the very heart of the Canadian Rockies. The architecturally stunning timber frame lodge and its 31 luxury log cabins near Banff provide guests with unsurpassed service and attention to detail. The lodge features reclaimed Douglas-fir beams, large picture windows and a massive rock fireplace that warms guests relaxing in the Great Room and on the outdoor deck overlooking the Kicking Horse River.

"It's beautiful here," Regina said as she took in the landscape. The cabin was breathtaking from the outside, that she couldn't wait to see the inside of it. Robin gave her the keys, while he unloaded their bags. Regina unlocked the door and headed inside, it was beautiful, with a huge fireplace in the living room, a very spacious kitchen. There was several bedrooms, one was a master suite with another huge fireplace in it. Regina looked at the bed and could not help but picture Robin and herself in it.

"So care to share what you're smiling about?" Robin asked as he came up behind her, placing his hands on the small of her waist from behind her. She felt his head on her shoulder, felt his lips on the side of her face, giving her a kiss to her cheek.

"Oh, nothing," Regina said with a smile on her face.

"Uh huh, why do I find that hard to believe?" Robin asked as he turned her around to face him. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and kissed her thoroughly.

"You can have this room, I'll be next door to you," Robin said as he looked into her face. "Let's freshen up and go get us some dinner." They changed clothes and headed back out to a restaurant not too far from their cabin.

Several times during dinner that night Regina looked up to find Robin's eyes moving over her thoughtfully. She had no idea why, unless he also was picturing in his mind about their first time together. Regina went over in her mind everything that she would need for tonight, she had a few silky chemises and gowns, she also had started taking something important to them both. She had been on birth control pills since she had seen her doctor earlier this month, when Robin had first mentioned about going away together, she knew what that meant. And she wanted the same thing, she wanted to be with Robin, wanted to share in this experience with him in every way.

"I'll let you have the master bedroom, for tonight," Robin said as he turned and kissed her lips.

"Care to join me?" Regina asked.

"I think we're both a little worn out from the trip, and I don't want either of us too tired for tomorrow night," Robin promised as Regina pouted.

"Trust me," Robin put a finger under her chin. "Tomorrow night, I plan on wearing you out in the best way," Robin kissed her goodnight and went to his own room, leaving a clearly frustrated Regina in her own bed that night, she wanted to make love with Robin. He had been teasing and building this up for weeks now, she wanted him so much right now. She was so frustrated that she couldn't wait anymore, she decided to take matter into her own hands literally. Ten minutes later she was moaning out his name as she had her orgasm.

"Hope you enjoyed that as much as I did," Robin said from the hallway to a shocked Regina. He had been listening to her!

"Well since no one wanted to give me a helping hand," Regina called out.

"I'll give you more than that tomorrow night," Robin promised as he told her good night again.

The next morning, Regina met Robin for breakfast, she had a blush on her face from last night.

"No need for blushes," Robin said as they were eating.

"I blame you for it," Regina said.

"I'll take the blame, and I'll satisfy that blush later," Robin said as they finished and were out of the cabin, they headed for the stables to go horseback riding. Robin watched Regina as she rode, she seemed to be a born natural. They rode for an hour before heading back to the cabin, where they had a lite lunch on the back patio before going for a nature walk. They returned just as it was starting to get dark.

"How about you take a nice bubble bath, while I cook us dinner?" Robin asked as Regina nodded and went to the bedroom, she took a quick shower instead. She had something else in store for Robin Locksley!

Robin was just finishing the spaghetti when he heard the sounds of heels clicking on the floor, without turning around he asked.

"You ready for dinner?" Robin asked as he then turned around to be completely stunned.

"Actually I thought we might just skip to dessert," Regina said a she stood there in nothing but her heels and a little baby doll outfit. "See something you like?"

Robin made no comment, he simply turned off the stove and walked over to her, he parted her soft lips with the fierce drive of his tongue, while his arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up off the floor, Regina wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked to the master bedroom, he placed her on the bed and Regina felt his hands on her body, removing the baby doll from her. He also removed her heels and tossed them to the floor with a promise. "Another time, I want those heels left on, but not tonight."

Only the dim lights were on in the room, making her skin glow. She saw Robin go still as he stared down at her naked body, and a small quiver of shyness and uncertainty ran through her. He was the first man in a long time to see her naked. She looked up at him, there was a look in his eyes that sent a reaction jolting over her, which tightened her nipples and sent a fierce thrill of sensation coming through the most intimate part of her. He hadn't even touched her and yet from the way her whole body was reacting he might just as well have run his fingertip around her jutting nipples and then moved lower to part the sensually swollen lips of her sex to find the eager, waiting need of her clit.

She wanted him, ached for him, hungered and longed for him, right now, right here. Robin pulled off his own clothes, scarcely giving her time for more than a blurred glimpse of honey gold skin over powerful male muscles, right then he reached for her. The feel of Regina in his arms was doing something to him he had never imagined any woman could do.

The feel of his skin against hers was surely the closest she was ever likely to get to heaven, she decided headily as she gave in to the pleasure of running her hands possessively over his shoulders, stroking his flesh as she did so, closing her eyes, in order to savor and relish the feel of him. If she never touched him like this again she would remember for the rest of her life how he had felt, how she had touched him, she was creating a previous visual image of him on which she could imprint everything her senses were relating to her. His scent, his arousal overwhelming the cool cologne he always wore so that she was acutely aware of the raw, musky, pheromone drenched maleness of him, and of how his skin felt hot and sleek, the powerful definition of his muscles beneath it giving her a small, sharp female thrill of recognition of his strength, and of his arousal. She hadn't touched him intimately yet, but she could feel the hot, swollen length of him pressing against her own flesh, and that thrilled her in some nameless female way that still had the power to shock her and to challenge her own beliefs about herself.

Robin took possession of her mouth, his tongue thrusting hotly past her lips as he demanded entrance. His hands cupped her breasts, holding them as though he was savoring the feel of the rounded globes of flesh, but then his tongue drove deeper within her mouth and his fingers kneaded her breasts, plucking sensuously at the stiff peaks of her nipples.

Unable to help herself, Regina writhed hotly against him, her skin suffused with the flesh of her own desire.

Looking down at her as she arched into his hands, her eyes closed as she moaned her desire, Robin realized that the feeling taking possession of him was a fierce need to ensure that the only man from now on, her body would ever recognize or remember as its lover was him! He wanted, no, needed to pt his own personal imprint on her in such a way that she would never, ever forget him.

He bent his head to her breast, flicking his tongue tip against her hard nipple. Immediately Regina cried out to him. She was oblivious to the fact that her nails were digging into the smooth flesh of his shoulders, and that she was lifting her hips to press her lower body even closer to the hard length of his erection, frantically rubbing herself rhythmically against him as she sought an easing of the pulsing ache possessing her own body.

Her wantonness was destroying him, Robin recognized on a surge of mingled arousal and anger. Every sensual movement of her experienced, eager body was inciting a matching response within his own body.

"Robin, I want you so badly," Regina moaned out against his ear.

"Wait, I need to grab a condom," Robin said as he made a move to grab one, but Regina stopped him.

"I'm on the pill," Regina said as Robin looked at her with a question on his face. "I'm on them for you."

"You're going to have me," he answered her thickly. "All of me. And I'm going to have you, I'm going to have you and fill you, and make you feel as no other man has ever done or will ever do. Is that what you need?"

"Yes. Oh, yes," Regina moaned. She who would have said anything, done anything he asked, she wanted him so much.

His hand was parting her thighs, stroking her soft, silky skin and making her quiver with the intensity of her longing.

He cupped her sex, parting her swollen lips, and rubbing one tormenting fingertip over her eager wetness. She heard the thick sound of satisfaction he made when he stroke the hard, erect flesh of her clit, his fingertip moving erotically over it, and arousing her to such a fever pitch of desire that she could hardly endure the intensity of her own pleasure.

Robin had never wanted a woman as he wanted this one, nor had he ever known he could feel such an overwhelming and passionate need. He could feel it driving, burning through him, possessing him as he ached to possess Regina.

He positioned himself between her already open, welcoming thighs. She could see Robin poised over her, and her heart hammered frantically against her ribs. This was it. The moment of intimacy she had wanted with him, dreamed about was finally here. She could feel Robin's muscles bunching. Almost pleadingly she lifted her hand to his face, whispering..."Kiss me..."

Swiftly Robin bent his head, his mouth taking hers in a long, slow kiss of scorching intimacy whilst he thrust fiercely into her,and he thought she did feel tight, the close grip of her muscles almost unendurably erotic. Her unused muscles were in a slight bit of pain. Robin stopped and looked down at her, letting her get used to the feel of him stretching her before he started to move in her.

She heard him groan, her own teeth nipping frantically at his shoulder as the urgency of her arousal seized her and she cried out to him in agonized pleasure. The deep, driving surge of his body within her own was all pleasure now and she gave herself up to it and to him, lost in what she was experiencing, the release of her orgasm making her tremble from head to foot. But it was the hot spill of Robin's completion within her that made her eyes burn with emotional tears.

On a small sigh of soft pleasure she turned her face into the curve of Robin's shoulder and curled up against him. Regina was totally spent and closed her eyes to rest, she felt Robin caressing her cheek but didn't hear his words...

"_I love you."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N-love is not just a feeling its a verb**_

Regina usually awoke groggy, especially when she was unable to get a full night's sleep. But that next morning she awoke with such feelings of wonder and exhilaration that she came very close to singing out loud as she stretched in bed, wincing slightly as her unused muscles protested some. Robin was sound asleep beside her. He looked very peaceful laying on the bed, totally satisfied.

She decided to remove herself from the bed, and take a quick soak in the tub. She eased out of the bed, watching Robin on the bed. She didn't want to wake him. She grabbed his shirt as she quietly made her way to the bathroom. He was quite content in the bed.

She drew up a bath in the tub, and climbed in gingerly, she was more sore than she thought. She laid back and let the hot water do it's trick on her. She closed her eyes for a second but then she opened them to find Robin standing there. She automatically crossed her arms over her chest to shield her breasts from him.

"You have a beautiful body...why hide it?" Robin asked with a smile on his face as he tugged a towel off the rail just out of her reach and extended it with a faintly derisive smile. "I see you have learned that a little mystique is more stimulating than a floor-show."

Regina snatched the towel and wrapped it clumsily round herself and stood up, her cheeks burning hotly. "Will you leave the room?"

Robin threw is head back and laughed spontaneously. "After last night, I've seen every inch of that body."

Regina just rolled her eyes at him. "Don't be scared sweetheart."

"I'm not afraid," Regina said as she stepped out of the tub.

He reached for her without warning, curving two powerful arms round her and sweeping her off her feet. "I won't let you run from me again."

"Put me down, for heaven's sake," Regina shrieked.

"No." He replied.

He stared down at her, blue eyes meshing with dark. Her own heartbeat thundered slowly, heavily through her body, stretching every tiny nerve taut. "Robin..."

"You want me...you can't hide that," he told her. "I see it in your eyes, in the way you move, in the very voice you use when you speak to me."

"You're still very arrogant," Regina said.

Robin laughed as he then gently, placed her on the bed. The hectic pink in her cheeks had receded, leaving her pale. He was peeling off his underwear to reveal bronzed breadth of his body and his pectoral muscles. As though impelled by a force outside her control, Regina's unwittingly fascinated gaze lingered and she swallowed hard. On one level she couldn't believe she was actually in a bedroom on a bed with Robin. It felt so unreal.

"And you like me like that," Robin said as he bent over her and nipped playfully at her lower lip with the kind of sensual expertise she was defenseless against, the tip of his tongue following gently in the wake of the tiny pain to further inflame. "I have waited so long to see you in a bed with me." He confessed.

He gathered her close and covered her lips hungrily with his. The towel slipped; she didn't notice but a tiny gasp was torn from her as her taut nipples were abraided by his chest.

She was electrified by the way he was making love to her mouth. He searched out every sensitive spot and explored it, making the breath rasp in her throat. It felt so good indeed, it felt so incredibly exciting exciting that she clutched him with her hands, seduced by her own helpless response.

"Robin," she moaned against his mouth.

"Mmm," Robin said as he settled her smoothly back against the crisp white sheet, she was overwhelmed by the sheer welter of sensation that attacked her when he sealed every virile inch of his lean, powerful body to hers.

He stared down at her with a raw, sexual hunger that burned through clear to her bones. Heat flooded her in a blinding surge. A hard thigh sank between hers and she quivered violently, the fevered pulse point of desire thrumming even higher inside her.

"I need," Regina groaned out.

"And you'll get," Robin said as he buried his mouth in a tiny hollow below her fragile collarbone, he let his thumbs rub expertly across her thrusting pink nipples. She jerked, an involuntary moan torn from her, and he lowered his head to employ his mouth and that wickedly knowing tongue on those unbearably sensitive buds. He drove her crazy.

Her fingers dug into the thick silky depths of his hair and tightened as he sucked a swollen nipple into his mouth. He created an ache between her thighs with an unbearable ache. Her teeth clenched. She wanted, needed...

At first Regina didn't hear the faint buzzing somewhere in the background. Robin's fingers were on her core, getting her wetter and wetter and she was on a knife edge of tormented pleasure, quivering skittishly, unable to stay still as he suddenly crushed her mouth with his again. And then, with quite paralysing abruptness, he released her and sprang off the bed.

"Robin?" She mumbled.

"The phone," he grated.

"What phone?" And then she heard it, his cell phone. He talked to someone quickly on the phone, she could tell something was very wrong.

"Robin what is it?" Regina asked as soon as he ended the call.

"It's my mother, she's had a heart attack. I have to fly back to England immediately," Robin answered as he started to get dressed. Regina started grabbing her clothes as well.

"I'll drive us to the airport, you can take the car back if that's alright," Robin said.

"Can I come with you?" Regina asked as they were both about halfway dressed, her question stopped his progress.

"You want to come with me?" Robin asked.

"If that is alright?" Regina asked.

"It's more than alright. Thank you," Robin said as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"She's going to be fine, I'm sure," Regina said as he nodded and minutes later they were walking to the car and heading to the airport, to England.


End file.
